


Return To Me

by CheshireCatLife (orphan_account)



Category: Haylijah - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haylijah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CheshireCatLife
Summary: ~An AU in which Elijah is disowned by his brother only to come back for two reasons. His first, Hope. His second, Hayley, the girl he fell in love with~Elijah's in trouble. Hayley is the only one he trusts to help...but can he? With a rocky past and a painful future is it worth the agony to free himself from the chains he's incarcerated himself in.





	1. Once Again

Hayley slid her hand across the slim banister and stepped a foot at a time towards the newly formed werewolf pack, or more exactly, hybrid pack. 'Listen!' Her voice boomed around the room, striking fear into the small pack she had gathered and created. 'I'm the alpha now, I created you and you will obey me. There is no argument. If you would like to take me roll, come for it, but you won't beat me.' She smirked, a trick she had learnt from Klaus and took the final few steps down to the stone floor.

Her shoes hit the ground with a thud that sounded like thunder in the deafening silence surrounding her. 'Dismissed.' She shouted, letting her minions leave. She really was turning into Klaus. The moment they all disappeared from her supernatural sense, she sighed and sank down on the couch in her Mystic Falls home, a gift from Klaus. She was tired and after days and days of work and her daughter, Hope, she couldn't wait for a break.

At the very worst moment, the doorbell rang and she heaved herself off the couch and lazily slugged over to the door. She was careful to be quiet, trying to let her daughter finally sleep after the hours of shouting, and opened the door slowly.

She almost recoiled when she saw who was at the door, Elijah stood in front of her; his suit was ripped and bloodstained and his hair was unusually out of place. She didn't focus on that, though, this was the first time she had seen Elijah in five years. His deep brown hair and eyes that she could stare into for hours, she missed it- whether it was always there or not.

They hadn't left on good terms. With one dismissal of love, again, from Elijah, he had swiftly disappeared and not returned: disconnecting all family ties with him.

She was too shocked to say a word but stood there frozen with her doe eyes wide and her hands trembling. 'Elijah.' She choked out, trying to hide her quivering lips.

'Hayley, I need your help.' He begged, looking in her eyes for any signs of defiance but finding none- she was too happy. Happy may not be the first adjective that came to mind but, no matter the state, she was ecstatic to see him. He, on the other hand, was more here out of necessity.

There was no doubt her loved Hayley...but that was the problem. He had spent five years just to pretend they were friends, and had hardly reached that checkpoint. He needed to forget how, no matter how much favour she had with Klaus, she wasn't safe with Elijah. As long as his brother was alive, nobody was safe with him.

He had left New Orleans to escape everything: forget everything. Much to his dismay, it hadn't worked- well, not entirely. His family was easier to forget than he thought, one member at least. Klaus. He felt free away from him and Klaus was to busy to deal with his troubles and had left him alone. He had never felt anything like it. He understood that his sister had wanted to escape it all. She had a taste of freedom and began to crave it. But, to earn freedom from Klaus: that is the hardest task of them all.

Elijah was still standing in the door, lost in thought, as Hayley recovered herself. She straightened her back and stood like the queen she was taught to be, the familiar glint of defiance now reflecting in her eye. She did what she was showed to do and didn't let love cloud her judgment.

'You come back after five years Elijah and you want help?' She said, crossing her arms. Elijah sighed but felt years of Hayley's presence rush back to him. All he had forgotten was lost and pushed him towards her. Instead of rushing ahead of things, he ran his hand across the doorway and looked over to Hayley with the famous Mikaelson smirk.

'Boundary spell, a strong one at that. Do you really believe it could keep out an original?' He teased, already knowing the answer and hoping to loosen the tension in this odd reunion they were both somehow involved in.

'Tried and tested.' She laughed, leaning against the frame on the door and mirroring Elijah's teasing smile. They both looked like grinning fools but to them it was just another Mikaelson moment, where nothing was truly normal.

'I think you should invite me in, don't you?' He teased, again. 'I believe I have some blood to clean off.' He said, looking down at himself and swiping at a piece of blood that just wasn't coming off.

'I think there's a hose there and I would love to see you use it.' She laughed and pointed to a hose just outside the doorway, laughing harder. Elijah grinned and picked up the hose, weighing it in his hands. 'I wonder just how powerful this spell is.' He mused, grinning to himself. Hayley was confused but didn't expect the hose to suddenly turn on and drench her in cold water.

'Hey!' She shouted and grabbed the hose but instead managed to get tugged outside by Elijah. He gripped her arm but that one touch was too much for him, he recoiled and took two steps back. He regained composure and straightened his tattered suit into its, wonky, place.

'Sorry, may I come inside?' He asked, so formally it was almost scary. Hayley was defeated and nodded, showing him the doorway with her hand and whispering 'come in.'

He nodded his thanks and walked through the small door. Although the house was only small, enough for just Hope and her to live in, the furniture was grand and had obviously been paid attention to. Each and every piece felt like it belonged in an art museum, and knowing Klaus, it probably did.

'It is a beautiful home.' Elijah stated politely and Hayley just looked at him. Although this was how Elijah was so much of the time, she missed the playful side that she brought out in him.

'I'm going to go check on Hope, now. The bathroom is up the stairs and on the left. I will find a change of clothes for you.' Elijah thanked Hayley and walked away but before he reached the stairs he paused and turned to Hayley who was looking down at her feet, avoiding his piercing stare. 'How old is Hope now?' He asked.

'Seven.' Hayley stated simply, hiding her, again, quivering lip.

'Five years.' Elijah was shocked at the realisation but simply shook his head and walked to the bathroom, resorting to vampire-speeding to avoid Hayley's timid glare.

Hayley, on the other hand, went to see Hope before having that break she really deserved. She quickly found one of Klaus' spare t-shirts and jeans in the wardrobe and placed them outside the bathroom, hoping Elijah would find them, and sat down on the couch once again. Today was a long day.


	2. Journal

Hayley sank into the dent into the sofa, this was her spot. She felt herself relax instantaneously and not needing any physical relaxation she felt herself calming her mind. Soon enough, she realized she would only fail. She could never complete the task with Elijah in the room directly above her. 

She tuned her hearing until she heard each noise in the bathroom, from the dripping water of the sink to the clothes being thrown to the ground. And one more thing, Elijah himself. 

Hayley couldn't be sure whether he didn't know of the non-sound proofed house or just forgot of the others in the house with supernatural hearing or maybe expected more of Hayley but she was just too curious. 

At first, all she could hear was the muttering Elijah seemed to often do when alone but this was different- this sounding like writing. She could hear each scratch on the page, each splash of ink hitting the paper.   
  


 _Journal_ , she heard.  
  


_I can't believe I did this. I was happy...as much as I could be. I missed her, so much but to return feels like a death sentence in writing. As usual, my fate seems to be dictated by others. I was led here by the irritants of my brother and the absence of my sister but now... I believe I have fallen in love with her all over again._

_I had a glance at Hope today. Her door was ajar and I couldn't help but peer through. I saw the girl I wanted so desperately to be mine. But, of course, she is Klaus' and not mine to have. Children..._   
  


Everything faded as she felt herself hit the ground. She looked up, her head spinning, to find herself on the floor next to a toppled couch. She must have been really out of it. She had been so invested in his thoughts, she had not seen Hope push the couch over, hoping to wake her up.

'Hope.' she breathed. Hope smiles innocently and waved before pointing silently to the ceiling and shrugging. Of course, Hope remembered very few memories of her hectic childhood but after the split with her father her life had calmed immeasurably. This made no difference to the fact that she, sadly, did not have any memory of the man upstairs. 

Hayley placed a reassuring hand on her daughters shoulder before whispering, 'that's your uncle Elijah. Now though, why are you not in bed?' She stayed calm but Hope knew one wrong word and she was in for a terrible scolding.

'Daddy. He's coming, his hybrid told me.' She whispered excitedly before a foreign voice spoke behind her.

'I'm sorry Hope but before introductions, I must inform you that your father is not coming. He must have sent them before our deal.' There was a long pause before he put out his hand, giving it to Hope. 'I am Elijah, Klaus' brother.' 

'The Elijah!' Hope squealed. Before tackling him in a hug. Hayley looked around, clueless to what Hope was speaking of. Elijah looked just as confused but everything became apparent when Hope finally broke the hug. 'You're the one Mummy talks of in her sleep!' She shouted with a beaming smile. 'I knew you would come back for her!' She shouted once again, tackling him in another bone crushing hug: she was strong for a seven-year-old.

Elijah couldn't fight the smile and Hayley, although heavily embarrassed, still had a small smile on her face. She was glad that Hope had memories of Elijah, whether they were actually of her or not.

When Hope pulled away, her smile quickly turned to a pout. She folder her arm and stood on her tiptoes as if to become the same height as Elijah. Although, of course, she came no where near. Elijah, out of politeness, crouched down to her level, letting Hope rest her feet. Before he knew it, Hope had slapped him and folded her arms once again. 'Why is Daddy not coming!' 

Elijah smiled weakly, having mixed feelings of the situation. 'Well, that brings back memories. The apple never falls far from the tree.' He joked meekly, making eye contact with Hayley as if to remind her of their time like this. Hayley, without a doubt, remembered the moment she had done that to Elijah herself and she fought a smile at how her daughter showed so many of the same characteristics of herself.

Elijah finally continued and turned to Hope whilst Hayley stood up and made her way to where they were both placed. 'Your father and I made a deal, Hope. He will come but I will not be here by then.'

Hope's eyes started to water and in no time, she was crying. Elijah, unsure of how to deal with kids, left Hayley to handle it before quickly dismissing himself to his room, where he could try calming his raging thoughts. 

Hayley sat alone with Hope, prying her eyes from looking up at the vibrating floor boards as things were obliviously chucked at it. Hope still cried in her arms and Hayley could do nothing but coddle her as she wrapped herself tightly around her mother. Five minutes later and the crashing was becoming continuous. Hayley knew Elijah was often stuck in a loop of self-loathing and hatred but taking it out in front of her child was rude and so unlike Elijah to do.

When Hope finally calmed down, Hayley went up to investigate. She creaked open the door to peer through to find the room devoid of anyone. The room was one of the few bedrooms of the house and could only be described as, now, trashed. 'Elijah!' Hayley called out, only to receive no answer. Except, a few seconds later, there was a grunt coming from the wardrobe: one of the few things left standing. Hayley stalked over, ready to pounce at whoever was in there but when she opened it she almost fell back.

Elijah collapsed against the floor as the doors flew open. He looked worse than before he arrived but now it wasn't just his clothes, it was him as well. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled, about to be thrown into unconsciousness.

'Sorry for what?' She panicked, inspecting him for injuries. To knock out an original was not easy...unless you were an original yourself- like Klaus.

'I lied. I'm so sorry, Hayley.' He looked in such bad state. Hayley couldn't hold back the tears. She had always been strong, always- but, never when it came to Elijah.

'Who did this to you?' She asked in his last moments.

'You know already.' He whispered cryptically but it was true, she already knew.

 


	3. We Saw It Coming

Elijah leant carefully against the bed, prying at the wooden pieces lodged within him. Hayley watched carefully as he hissed and winced at the pain.

Hayley came forward to help but Elijah quickly dismissed her, again. 'I am fine, Hayley. I can do this myself.' He winced, even speaking seemed to pain him. She understood, there were claw marks around his neck from where Klaus had scratched him.

Of course it was Klaus, she thought, pondering over anyone else it could be. Elijah neither confirmed nor denied when she spoke but it was logical. The question was, why? 'Elijah, you need to let me help!' She pleaded, taking a shaken step towards him. 'Please!' She begged. He nodded gently, unable to resist her puppy eyes. He motioned her over, tensing his body as he hid the pain.

'Roll over.' She ordered, kindly. He obeyed and lay on his front, revealing millions of small splinters scaling his back. Hayley began to pick them, one at a time, and after an hour, there was a gentle knock at the door.

'Mummy?' Came a timid voice as the door was pushed open. 'I saw another vision.' She cried, fearful. 'I saw 'Lijah. I saw him like...like this!' Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were tear stained and her hands were trembling.

'What happened, Mummy.' Hayley pulled another splinter out causing Elijah to grunt. Hope winced but stayed strong and came to help.

'No.' Hayley scolded. 'You should be in bed.' Hope looked up at her mum defiantly.

'If I sleep, mummy, the nightmares will come back! I won't!' She argued. Hayley gave in easily, realising the truth- Hope was haunted by her nightmares and keeping her awake was saving her a night of fear. She was mature for her age and knew what to do in any situation; she was like Elijah in a way, they both calculated all their actions and thought through everything before acting. 

That's why she loved them.

Although, she was still unaware of how she gained the genes as neither she nor Klaus had patience and both had rash and short tempers. 'Please look away, Honey.' Hayley asked, Hope had seen enough in her visions. 'It's for the best.' She reasoned, slowly spinning Hope around before finishing the last of the job as quickly as she could.

Hayley let Hope look as soon as Elijah sat up, still stiff from the pain. 'What happened?' Hope asked, quizzically. 

'It's fine, Hope. It's over. No need to know who did it.' Elijah answered cryptically, knowing Hope would be upset to know her father had done so much damage.

'You still haven't told me why, Elijah.' Hayley stated, pleading with her eyes. 

'I lied.' He murmured, afraid of her reaction.

'You said.' She pondered, confused.

'Him and I, he didn't allow me to come. I came anyway. That was what the blood was from when I first came. He tried to dagger me again but...I ran.' He admitted, not able to withhold the truth with Hayley's eyes boring into his.

'Why, Elijah. His temper is not to be fought against.' She hissed, fearing for her previous love- at least she hoped it was previous, although deep down, she knew it wasn't.

'I needed help. You're the only one left I trust. My brother is on a rampage and he knows I'm here. I need to leave, he will direct it onto you- you never know what he could do to Hope.' He explained, not realising he had just realised what he had revealed.

'Daddy wants to hurt me?' She cried. 'Are you why he isn't coming, are you protecting me?' She gazed at him with a mix of admiration and hate, unsure of what she felt.

'I was going to leave before he came. I just needed one thing and then I would be gone forever. It seems that the plan has failed now. I could still disappear but somehow I don't believe Klaus would leave you unharmed. It is unlikely he would hurt Hope but he has hurt you too much to count, Hayley.' The pain in his voice rang loud and clear as he tried to protect Hayley.

'I know he may not hurt Hope but it is too much of a risk to take for me. We need to go. I'm not sure when but soon.' She spoke clearly as the leader she was.

'No, Hayley. It is more of a risk to run. He hates me not you, you must let me leave- for you and for Hope.' He pleaded, subtly telling her he wished he did not- but he did. Hayley looked down but refused to give in. She held Hope to her side, who was still unsure of the side she was on and didn't say a word. She didn't have any words to say.

'Why does Daddy hate you?' Hope whimpered, trembling like a child. Her eyes were glazed over, it was clear she was not directly speaking to Elijah himself but to another Elijah, one in her vision. 'But that was not you!' She shouted suddenly, shaking her head furiously. 'Don't let him!' She screamed, making both Hayley and Elijah take a step back, still keeping a fearful eye on her. Although Hayley had seen this many times before, Elijah hadn't.

'Hope.' Hayley whispered gently, calmly shaking her out of the vision. 'Hope, please come back to her.' Hayley smiled, trying to catch her line of sight to break her out of her reverie. Hope, within a second, shot back to life and concentrated on Elijah's panicked face.

'But how?' She asked, her head tilted to the side. He shook his head, fearing she knew- she did. Hayley knew she did.

'Hope, please tell me what happened.' She talked slowly, calmly. Hope wasn't in the right frame of mind she needed to be broken out of her shell.

'No.' She stated, uncaringly. 'It's his story to tell.' Hayley couldn't pinpoint her emotions. Her smile was gleeful but her eyes blazed with anger. It was like her whole self was contradicting itself.

'Hope, calm down.' Elijah warned. 'I will tell. It will all become clear.'


	4. Abandoned

'I...' He began, regaining his thoughts before gazing back at the beautiful pair staring at him with wide eyes. A pair of blazing blue eyes along with the doe brown eyes of the girl he loved. They stared with a sense of curiosity yet a pent up anger that they haven't expelled. He feared it, he may be stronger, faster but if either attacked him, he wouldn't dare fight back.

'I got into some trouble...with the witches. It was nothing then; it was a mere inconvenience. They seemed to believe differently but as punishment, they went after you. Klaus, as his usual self, went off on a temper tantrum whilst I solved the problem at hand. We hadn't seen face to face, there was no need- little did I know just how angry he was.'

Elijah paused for an un-needed breath and continued, more confident as the two eyes seemed to calm- although, nothing would save him from punishment. If anything, they were more worried that they were a target but Hayley knew if Elijah put himself to it, they would never be found.

'You had a target on your back but I made a decision and instead made them put it on me. I killed one of their kin. It led them to me, that was all I needed. I was punished and freed, the witches were too weak to find a weapon to kill an Original- not that they dared try.' Elijah stopped, he didn't want to go on. Hayley, on the other hand, she did. She urged him on, sitting next to him- slowly grasping his hand.

'Elijah, I'm not angry. Continue, I need to hear the end of this.' Elijah kept his eyes trained on the floor.

'Hayley, how can you not be angry with me! I hurt you...or at least nearly.' He sat in a pit of his own despair, how had Hayley not noticed before?

'Elijah. I've been in danger more than any human should have been through in their lifetime, and there's only more to come. Don't apologise.' She smiled weakly at him, which he returned- ignoring the pain as he used the muscles in his face, the bruises blotched across his whole face. 'Now, I need you to finish. Klaus wouldn't have punished you for putting me in danger.' She stated simply and Elijah agreed regretfully. He glanced at Hope who seemed distracted but nonetheless finished the tale.

'Klaus, after I was set free, finally paid a visit. He was glad that I had stopped them but... I told him a wanted to see you. I wanted to see Hope. He went into a blind rage, almost ready to kill me. At the time I didn't know why. But, I soon found out. A witch, by the name of which I don't know, had told him of a prophecy, one I believe is false. Klaus' paranoia led him to believe it was the truth.' Elijah stopped, he didn't want to go on. He didn't want to anger Hayley; he could not know what her reaction would be.

'What was the prophecy?' Hayley sighed, exasperated. Elijah reluctantly spat the words out leaving both of the girls in utter shock, unable to move- yet, there was something about it that rang true. Something they had always realised could happen one day. Especially with Hayley's affiliations with Elijah.

'Hope would forget of Klaus, and I would replace his role as her father.'

-

Hope soon left the room, leaving Hayley and Elijah to themselves. 'Why didn't you tell us the instant you came here, Elijah!' Hayley hissed, jabbing at Elijah's shoulder, ignoring his still healing injuries.

He stayed calm and collected, only flinching when an injury was jabbed.

Hayley, no matter her mixed emotions, kept a strong glare at Elijah.

'I'm sorry Hayley, for being here.' He apologised as the room sat in an eery silence.

'Elijah!' She sighed, exasperated. 'It's not you being here! It's withholding the truth! Klaus obviously knows you're here' she motioned to his multiple healing wounds 'so we need to make a plan and quickly.' Her wolf rang out as she took charge and Elijah admired her for that but he knew what he had to do already.

'Hayley you know the only option is for me to leave...alone.' He sat himself up again, most of the injuries seemingly closed up.

'But you only just returned!' She spoke calmly but the edge of desperation was clear in her voice.

'I already said, Hayley, that I came here for one thing and one thing only! Nothing will change when I leave!' All his walls were falling, his calm demeanour cracking at the edges.

'What was that one thing that meant you would risk our LIVES for! Huh, Elijah? I will gladly help you, I always will but...' she stopped herself, rethinking her words. A minute of silence fell before Hayley finally whispered 'everything will change when you leave.'

Elijah shook his head, a stray tear falling. 'Just let me leave, Hayley! I will stay out of trouble for the both of us! I may not have got what I came for but I am so happy to have seen you and Hope. And now it's time to for me leave and for peace to fall once again. Klaus and I have had too many quarrels to count but we are still alive, aren't we? Please, just let me leave with you out of harm's way.'

Hayley shook her head, not caring of whatever words left his mouth. She ignored it all. It was all too much for her. On her strong walls came a crack, matching Elijah's same one. She didn't realise she had spoken until she spoke those words. It left her nervous to see the reaction. One which she didn't get because she turned out the room, slamming the door behind her, looking for Hope seeking comfort for the both of them.

It was just seven words yet seven extremely meaningful words. Words that spoke legions to Elijah, words that send him into a pit of self-despair...again.

She spoke them so softly yet so anxiously, it was nerve-wracking. 'I'm not letting you abandon us again.'


	5. Agreement

‘Klaus! How could you!’ Screamed Elena from across the room, steam coming from her ears.

‘He's your brother!’ Her body was shaking in rage, she had finally forgiven him just for him to disobey her orders again. He promised that, for her, he would be on his best behaviour and he had just failed her.

It was nothing new, they had been trying ‘this’ out for a year now and all they could seem to make of it was a close intimate relationship that seemed to get broken too many times to count by him breaking their trust.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before taking a step towards Elena who immediately took a step back. ‘Don't.’ She growled, earning a much more realistic growl in return.

‘I'm sick of this, Elena! The fighting. This should never have happened. We should never have happened. My siblings hate it, so do your friends and family and we only seem to make each other miserable!’ He roared. Silence fell, something had finally broken in Elena and she couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Ok, Klaus, we’re done. But if you go after Elijah again, you will be in for it. You have enough enemies as it is.’ She sighed before storming out the room, leaving Klaus in silence. He didn’t mind, he knew it was coming, he knew he messed up and he also knew his anger was going to be taken out on his brother.

The first attack hadn’t been enough, a second one would surely do. But how to get passed Hayley, he mused, thinking of all aspects, looking through his mind to find a plan.

Hayley was a problem but killing or injuring her was not an option now that Hope was more aware of her surroundings, she would surely hate Klaus if he hurt her. Elijah, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely. He would have to pay and he wasn’t sure if just a dagger would suffice anymore. He needed to pay and he needed to find something that would bring his brother close enough to death that he could suffer for eternity.

-

Hayley’s words echoed through his head like a drum. ‘I’m not letting you abandon us again.’ Elijah had almost slipped behind the red door again but with the last of his strength, he shut it behind him, never to be opened again. ‘Hayley!’ He called out, weakly, wheezing as the last of his injuries healed. Each breath hurt more than the last and Elijah was just hoping that the knife Klaus had used was poisoned, or at least what he could assume was a knife from his wounds- his memories of the event was pretty slim.

Hayley gave no reply, thoughtfully wondering the house. She couldn’t believe she had let it slip. Hadn’t she kept up the façade until now? Her emotions had finally seeped through and it slipped just how desperate she was and she…she hated it.

She was never a girl to show her emotions to the world, not that she hid them either, but she was careful and tended not to speak her mind unless the situation was right. When it came down to what was needed, she did what was best for her but more importantly, her daughter.

‘Hayley!’ Elijah shouted once more, his voice clearer than before but still weak. He didn’t want to scare Hope, she was still young. Shouting was not what this house needed right now. Hayley sighed and trudged back up the stairs once more, entering Elijah’s room without knocking.

‘What do you want, Elijah.’ She sighed, their eyes meeting. She almost left then and there. Those eyes could make her do anything. She was scared at the power he had over her. He was stronger, mentally and physically. In comparison, she was just a child. The aura that surrounded him compelled her in and drew her away all in one. She was scared...as much as she was in love.

‘I want to apologise.’ He spoke clearly, sitting up and for the first time, he didn’t wince. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you. I want to stay, I really do...I just don’t want to burden you again. You were fine without me here. I’m only a weight on your shoulders.’ He explained, the guilt clearly eating him up but his head was still held high- he was a man to never let it fall.

‘You don’t understand, Elijah. I wasn’t fine without you here. I missed you more than you can imagine.’ Hayley admitted, taking a seat on the bed, taking Elijah’s hand into hers, rubbing easing circles into his hand with her thumb. ‘I want you to stay and yes, we will have to take precautions. Klaus will most likely want to fight. We won’t let him. If not for our sakes but for Hope’s.’ Elijah nodded in agreement and leant back against the headrest of the bed.

‘This is all so complicated.’ He brooded, his eyebrows furrowing minutely as they always did when he was deep in thought.

‘I know it is but we can do this…together.’ Hayley reassured and joined him as she leant back against the headrest but placing her head on his shoulder, trying to calm her shaky breaths. Elijah ran his fingers through her hair reassuringly but it didn’t do much to help. They were both afraid. Never before had they had something to lose. Now, not only did they have each other but Hope too. They had too many people to protect and didn’t have the resources to do so. They were fighting against Hope’s father and the strongest man on earth simply because of his jealousy. But jealousy can make men do things worse than anger can. And if Klaus had a short temper, they both wondered what jealousy could do to him. They’d only had a glimpse- neither wanted to see the full picture.

‘I’m going to check up on Hope.’ Hayley whispered, pulling away. Elijah nodded understandingly and closed his eyes. ‘Will you be okay?’ She asked, cupping his cheek. He nodded, opening his eyes just a fraction.

‘I just need sleep. Soon enough, I’ll be back to my normal self.’ With that, Hayley left and Elijah was met with only his thoughts and a suffocating darkness.


End file.
